


Snapshots

by oflionsandwolves (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oflionsandwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sabriel drabbles and one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Gabriel was one of the first angels. When you have existed for millenniums, you see a lot of beginnings.

And even more endings.

For so long he had existed as a pagan god, not caring about the Beginnings or Endings, just coasting along- doing as he pleased and enjoying life.

So, in 1983, when a certain birth had signaled the Beginning of the End, he had buried his head in the sand- resolutely ignoring the inevitable conclusion.

At least until the brothers had barged into his life and cracked through his carefully constructed illusions.

Sam Winchester found him, and he knew he was lost.

But it was the beginning of something tragic and beautiful, and Gabriel would not have traded it for anything.


	2. New Year

Sam had retreated outside, feeling like he was intruding if he stayed in the room while Cas and Dean curled together, so happy to finally be together again.

He flopped onto the old chair Bobby had kept out on his back porch, staring up at the stars and watching the clouds his breath made in the cold. Just so thankful to still be alive after everything. It would be midnight soon, a new year, and maybe- just maybe- it could be better than the last. Maybe they would finally get a chance at peace. At happiness.

“What’s the matter, kiddo? Nobody to kiss at midnight?”

Sam looked up to see Gabriel hovering, almost uncertainly on the steps. Cas had mentioned feeling a surge of power- of Gabriel returning, but Sam hadn’t ever expected to see the archangel again. Expected him to stay as far from the Winchesters as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Sam replied, “Maybe I do now.”

Gabriel grinned brilliantly, and Sam knew that things would be better, as close to perfect as they would ever get.


End file.
